


Leave A Message

by hulafreaky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voicemail with unintelligible speech.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Message

“ _This is Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voicemail with unintelligible speech._ ”

"Hey Sherlock. It’s John. Just wanted to see if you were alright where you are. I know how antsy you get when you’re in new places. Get back to me as soon as you can." John hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket . He walked over and sat in his chair to continue watching the telly.

Fifteen minutes later, John picked up his mobile and dialed his friend and flatmate’s number again.

“ _This is Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voice mail with unintelligible speech._ ”

"Sherlock. I know you are possibly still angry about our fight last time we were face to face. You just need to learn to be caring about others. You’re always thinking about yourself, you know?" John started to build up anger but took a deep breath and continued. "Anyhow, you should come back to the flat soon. Mrs. Hudson is making tea whilst claiming that it’s only for today because she is not my-, our housekeeper. Bye."

 

* * *

 

”- _only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voicemail with unintelligible speech._ ”

John sighed heavily. “Sherlock, this is ridiculous. You’ve been gone for days. Come back home. Your science experiment is rotting away in the microwave and Mrs. Hudson was going to throw it out. You are lucky I was here to stop her. Just come home. NOW.” He raised his voice at the end for an extra umph.

 

* * *

 

“ _This is Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voicemail with unintelligible speech._ ”

John started to hyperventilate. “Sherlock, you are really starting to worry me. I haven’t seen you a week. Is it really taking the great Sherlock Holmes this long to solve a case? Do you need my help? Never mind, of course you don’t.” He shook his head. “Look, text or call as soon as possible. Otherwise, your head in the fridge is going in the trash.”

 

* * *

 

Molly knocked on the door of 221B. Mrs. Hudson welcomed her in. “Hello Molly dear.”

"Good evening, Mrs. Hudson. How’s John?"

Mrs. Hudson leads Molly up the stairs. “He’s starting to scare me.”

"Scare you? How?"

"Look for yourself." She points to the mess in the flat and the man balled up in a chair with his mobile pressed to his ear.

“ _This is Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voicemail with unintelligible speech._ ”

"Sherlock. Please come home." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I miss you. I miss my friend. Come home."

"John?" Molly walks over to the mess of a man. "John, what are you doing?"

He looks up at Molly with red, puffy eyes. “Trying to contact Sherlock.”

"John."

He continues talking into the phone. “Even Molly and Mrs. Hudson are starting to wonder where you are.”

“ _John_.” Molly whispered.

"Come home, Sherlock."

"John, he’s not coming."

He looked up at her. “No, he is. He’s just solving a case. But, it seems to be taking long so I just want him to come home.”

Molly gently grabs the phone from his hands and hits the ‘End Call’ button. “I know you want him to come home but, he can’t.”

"What do you mean he can’t?"

"You know what I mean, sweetie. He’s gone."

Tears start to pour down his face. “No. No, he’s not.” Molly just nods. “NO! He’s my best friend! He can’t be gone! He can’t!”

Molly starts to get watery eyes watching this man come apart. “John, you saw him. You saw his grave. Please, understand. You are scaring Mrs. Hudson.”

"SHERLOCK IS COMING BACK!"

Mrs. Hudson steps in. “No, he’s not, John! Please. Please stop acting like this. It is one thing to call his phone just to listen to his voice. It’s another thing to still believe he’s with us.”

John puts his face into his hands. “Give me my phone please, Molly.”

"John."

"Please. I just want to hear his voice. I want to say goodbye."

Molly nods and hands over his phone. She kisses his forehead and walks over to Mrs. Hudson.

“ _This is Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the world. Do not fill my voicemail with unintelligible speech._ ”

"Sherlock. I won’t ask you to come home. I just, I miss you. More than you will ever know. You were my best friend. You still are. Wherever you are, you have to know that you are still my best friend. I lov-, I miss you. Goodbye Sherlock Holmes."

 

* * *

 

As Molly leaves 221B, she pulls out her phone.

_I went over to check on him. He was a mess. But, I think he’s getting better. He just misses you._

She receives a message moments later:

_He will be fine. I will come home as soon as it’s safe. I miss him as well._

_SH_


End file.
